getsmartfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nude Bomb
"There's no such thing as a nude bomb. There never has been a nude bomb and there never will be a nude bomb." - Maxwell Smart addressing the United Nations Security Council. Immediately after he utters the above, one of the Nude Bombs detonates inside the room, rendering Smart and the assembled diplomats naked. ''The Nude Bomb'' (also known as The Return of Maxwell Smart and Maxwell Smart and the Nude Bomb) is a 1980 feature film based on the ''Get Smart'' TV Series but with Max working for PITS (Provisional Intelligence Tactical Service) instead of the presumably now-defunct CONTROL. This and other differences, including the lack of any mention of Agent 99, lead some to argue that it takes place in a separate continuity. The film was a box-office failure dashing hopes of a continuing film franchise or revived television series. Plot KAOS announces its discovery of The Nude Bomb, a bomb that can destroy all clothing. They demand ten billion dollars a month from the United Nations or they will detonate the bomb, making everyone nude. Max, now working for PITS, the Provisional Intelligence Tactical Service, teams up with several new agents to foil the plot - weapons specialist Carruthers, teen geniuses Pam and Jerry Krovney, and Agents 22, 34, and 36. Larabee and 13 also help Max, especially Larabee with his plan for people to wear food instead of cloth, thereby defeating the purpose of the Nude Bomb. Synopsis Characters PITS *Maxwell Smart, Agent 86 - Don Adams *Agent 22 - Andrea Howard *The Chief - Dana Elcar *Larabee - Robert Karvelas *Agent 13 - Joey Forman *Agent 36 - Pamela Hensley *Agent 34 - Sylvia Kristel *Carruthers - Norman Lloyd *Harrington - Robert Ball *Dr. Jerry Krovney - Gary Imhoff *Dr. Pam Krovney - Sarah Rush *Agent 78 (mentioned) KAOS *Norman Saint Sauvage - Vittorio Gassman *Nino Salvatori Sebastiani - Vittorio Gassman *Madame Rose (uncredited) United Nations *American Ambassador - Walter Brooke *French Delegate - Patrick Gorman *Jamaican Delegate - Earl Maynard *Russian Delegate - Alex Rodine *German Delegate - Richard Sanders *Italian Delegate - Vito Scotti *English Delegate - Byron Webster *Polish Delegate - Horst Ehrhardt *Nigerian Delegate - Lawrie Osag Others *Jonathan Levinson Seigle - Bill Dana *Dolly Francine Winston (mentioned) *Edith Von Secondberg - Rhonda Fleming *President - Thomas Hill *Secretary of Defense - James Noble (TV version only) *Landlady - Ceil Cabot *Doctor - David Adnopoz *Mini-Max - Bobby M. Porter Gadgets *Shoe Phone with touch-tone dialing *Shoe Answering Machine *Stapler Phone *Deskmobile *Shushcopter *Cones of Silence (United Nations) Locations *Lafayette Park Towers *United Nations *Universal Studios *Innsbruck, Austria Trivia *Beyond the alternate titles The Nude Bomb exists in at least two distinct versions - the original cinema release and a "toned-down" television edit. The TV version benefits from the extension of several scenes with additional character-based dialogue but is marred by clumsy overdubbing of expletives and sexual innuendo. Perhaps the most absurd example occurs when the classic "Missed It By That Much" catchphrase (spoken after Max accidently shoots a gun down his trouser leg) is replaced by the ungrammatical, and arguably even more suggestive, "missed the bone that much". *Adams and Karvelas were the only 2 original Get Smart series regulars to appear in the movie. Reality Check *The structure of the film - from its opening action scene to the climactic destruction of the villain's lair - emulates that of a James Bond movie. The Bondesque song, "You're Always There When I Need You", sung by Merry Clayton over the titles, was composed by Lalo Schifrin (who also wrote the film's score) with lyrics by Don Black, the actual lyricist of a number of James Bond songs. Category: Films